


☾ 𝕀'𝕄 𝕊𝕋𝕀𝕃𝕃 ℍ𝔸𝕍𝕀ℕ𝔾 ℕ𝕀𝔾ℍ𝕋𝕄𝔸ℝ𝔼𝕊 ☽

by welcometochavtown



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Dan Is An Interfering Cunt, Hallucinations, Long Haired Max Because Long Haired Max Is Everything, M/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometochavtown/pseuds/welcometochavtown
Summary: Max has always had nightmares.
Relationships: Matt Barnes/Max Helyer
Kudos: 1





	☾ 𝕀'𝕄 𝕊𝕋𝕀𝕃𝕃 ℍ𝔸𝕍𝕀ℕ𝔾 ℕ𝕀𝔾ℍ𝕋𝕄𝔸ℝ𝔼𝕊 ☽

**Author's Note:**

> for amber bc i love her

Max's eyes shot open. His fingers — shaking — clutched at his blanket; his breaths came out in harsh, heavy pants.

He had his back to the curtain of his bunk, which only left him more vulnerable to whatever was after him. Trembling in fear, he looked behind him the best his frozen body allowed.

He could still see them. He could still hear them. He could still feel the leathery hands touching his cheek...

Max let out a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut. He tried to bury himself under his blanket — tried to let his long, brunette curls cover his face — but, the sound of the tour bus door opening made him tense up.

It was like terror had sucked the ability to move out of him, like a leech draining someone of blood. His face was wan, drained of colour as footsteps inched closer to where he and his bandmates were sleeping.

The footsteps grew louder; the guitarist held his breath as a shadow passed by. He remained still, until the noise had dissipated — after, too.

Curling in on himself, Max willed his mind to let him sleep. Though, his eyes closing let his thoughts play back his nightmare.

The brunette felt something brush his cheek, and he yelped out in shock. Darting out of the bunk, he panted, glancing around for the disturbance.

Dark. The bus was too dark to see a thing, only making the frightened guitarist tear up. He pulled at the sleeves of his shirt, backing away from the direction of his bunk.

The tenebrosity engulfed him with its ruthless embrace. Like a tidal wave crashing over him, the watery murk surged over his head, the inkiness seeping from his curls into a puddle beneath him.

Max's back hit the wall, causing him to flinch and turn around to see what touched him. Paranoia getting the best of him, he jumped, turning back to the direction he came from.

Noises taunted him. Voices haunted him.

He let out another whimper, sliding down the wall. He buried his face into his knees, crying softly into them — wincing every time he thought he felt something breathing down his ear.

"Max?"

He refused to look up at the voice. Just another figment of his torturous imagination. Just another part of one of the nightmares that had leaked into his consciousness

"Max? That you?"

He shook his head into his knees, hugging himself tighter. A hand touched his shoulder.

Max let out a squeak, crawling away from the hand.

"P-Please do-o-on't h-h-hurt m-me," he pleaded.

"Max, it's me — Matt. I won't hurt you."

The guitarist shook his head again, covering his ears.

"I-I w-won't fall for tha-at one again," he dismissed.

Matt frowned. He knelt down beside the frightened brunette, slowly reaching for his hand.

At the feeling of a hand on his, Max looked up: the hand had been warm - not like the stony, leather-like hands that had plagued his sleep.

"M-Matt?"

"It's me; calm down. I won't let them hurt you."

Max sniffled, making grabby-hands at the bassist. Matt pulled him close, threading his fingers through his curly hair. The guitarist buried his face into the other's shoulder, crying softly.

"It's okay. You're okay. Let it out, Sunshine. I got you," Matt soothed.

The shorter rubbed at his eyes with his knuckles, clutching onto Matt like he were his saviour.

"M-M-Matty," he whimpered.

Matt caressed Max's cheek, with his knuckle, gently. He shushed the distressed guitarist, rocking them side-to-side gently.

"I got you, Sunshine. I got you. Calm down, my love. You're safe," he mumbled.

Max rubbed at his nose and eyes with a sleeve-covered hand, snuggling closer to the bassist's side.

"Matty, d-don't leave me. P-Please stay."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

The guitarist blushed, nuzzling Matt's shoulder. He closed his eyes, letting out a cute yawn. Rubbing his back, the bassist awed at him.

"That's it, Sunshine. Relax," he praised, pecking his nose.

Max smiled softly, closing his eyes. Matt always knew how to calm him down.

“Why’re you awake, Matty?”

“Just got back from partying, Love.”

Max nodded, content with the answer.

“No scary monsters then?”

Matt shook his head, resting his cheek on top of the guitarist’s head.

“Nope. Even if they were, I’m here to chase them away.”

“Promise?” Max asked timidly, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

“I promise, Sunshine,” Matt whispered, pressing a kiss to his lover’s sweaty hair. “How long have the nightmares been back?”

“They never left,” Max whispered.

“Why’d you not say anything?”

“Embarrassed.”

Matt nodded, pulling him onto his lap. Max smiled shyly, guiding his boyfriend’s arms around his waist in a protective hold. He let out another sleepy yawn, smiling apologetically.

“M’Sleepy, Matty.”

“Sleep well, My Underdog. I’ll be here holding you, when you wake up. I promise. I love you most.”

Max was asleep, by the time the last syllable left Matt’s lips.

When Dan woke up the next morning (six-AM sharp, like every day), he found Matt, slumped against the wall.

Max was on his lap, laying on top of him, light snores slipping out of his mouth.

Matt’s hand was up his shirt, nails trailing along the dip in Max’s back absentmindedly.

A nod towards Dan in acknowledgement, he stared down at his lover adoringly.

“You stayed,” Max whispered sleepily, eyes still closed as though he were sleeping.

“Of course, I did. I promised,” Matt told him, rubbing his back soothingly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Sunshine. So, so, so much.”

Max smiles, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

“Okay, you guys are cute. But, it’s gross. Shut the fuck up. Oh, and coffee’s in the kitchen,” Dan interrupted from the doorway.

Matt laughed; Max let out this cute, little giggle.

Maybe, Dan was an interfering bastard, but, if it got Max to giggle after a night of tears, Matt would welcome it.

He’d just choke him out for it, later.


End file.
